In the past there have been numerous types of wall mounted hooks which have a generally outwardly extending arm or run to support blister packed items on cards with a hole in the margin. This invention is of an improved hook of that type which is rear loading in the sense that the items are loaded on the hook from the rear and moved progressively forwardly to a front position to be removed by slicing the card margin to remove the card from the hook using a downward and outward jerking force drawing the card margin across the cutting edge of a blade which is situated at the distal or outer hook end, as shown in the drawings.
This hook is especially useful for storing dated surgical or sterile items of the type which are blister packaged on cards with a hole being provided in each of the cards adjacent one of the margins. In the past, when a supply of dated or sterilized material is placed on such hooks, if one is going to replenish the supply on the hook, it is often necessary to remove all of the items which remain on the hook to place the new or latest or replenished supply behind those which remain of the earlier mounted supply. In other words, the new items must be placed on the rear of the hook, instead of the front, so that each will be used in seriatum or in a first in first out manner.
This invention avoids that unloading step or problem because new items may simply be inserted on the rear loading and moved forward, progressively, as the supply on the hook is used. It will be appreciated by those in the art that in hospitals, for example, where large numbers of items, such as gloves, scissors, pins, bandages, etc. are blister-packed after being sterilized, this is an important time-saving advance in the crowded hook art.